


Practice

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacles, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: It's not mating season yet, but that doesn't mean Yuuri and Victor can't prepare for it.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> I'm a one-trick pony. Eventually I'll write about something other than cum. :S
> 
> This is a little gift to Aria for their wonderful mermaid AU. It's not canon or anything, just my own interpretation.  
> I was super inspired by Aria's latest addition, located here: https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1029823667323248642  
> Much better fic writers than I have already contributed to this AU, but I wanted to add a little something of my own!
> 
> (Once again, I'm posting this at 3 in the morning with no beta, so apologies for inconsistencies/errors/etc)

Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He saw in his mind’s eye Victor’s scale-covered arms, glimmering in the reflection of the water and wrapped protectively around his huge, swollen belly filled with Yuuri’s eggs.

Victor wouldn’t be able to swim properly. He’d be too weighed down by the heaviness inside him and too worried about hurting the eggs to move more quickly than at a snail’s pace.

He’d bite his lip and close his eyes, running his hands reassuringly over his stomach, whispering, willing the eggs to calm where they jostled together.

He’d let out the occasional moan from contractions, compelling Yuuri to come and help soothe the pain, the pain that gave him so much pleasure.

His slit would constantly leak fluid with the anticipation of finally releasing the eggs, and he’d sigh in bliss with each gush, a permanent blush on his cheeks.

A pregnant Victor, filled up and happy after mating season. The idea turned Yuuri on even more knowing that if they became mates for life, he could stuff Victor full of his eggs every year, if they wanted. He’d increase the number of eggs he gave him each spring until he was full to bursting. Victor would take them all and still want more, more, more.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t mating season just yet.

That didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy normal sex. It just meant they weren’t fertile. If they were, Yuuri doubted he could hold himself back. He’d fuck Victor every night on the floor of their cave, just to make sure he had enough eggs inside to be content.

Yuuri was roused from his musings by the sound of water swishing. He looked up in time to see his beautiful mermaid swim through the hole in their cave.

“Yuuuuuuri!”

Victor threw himself into Yuuri’s waiting arms. He nestled against Yuuri’s head fins and purred as Yuuri’s tentacles curled themselves around him, from his shoulders to the tip of his tail. Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that spread over his nose and tried to hide his face, but Victor just laughed and kissed it.

“Are you always that happy to see me?” he teased, cupping Yuuri’s face in his webbed fingers and stroking his cheekbone.

“Always,” Yuuri said shyly, smiling and turning his head to kiss the inside of Victor’s wrist. “You seem to be in an awfully good mood.” He let his tentacle tug playfully at Victor’s braid from where it floated beside him.

“I am. I just sunk a ship.” He flashed his fins at Yuuri, smile turning proud. He let go of Yuuri to dig inside his crossbody shell-pouch, beaming as he held out a matching set of gold bracelets.

“I got _these_ off the captain,” he said smugly. “Put them on me?”

Yuuri took them, weighing them in one of his tentacles. They were rather heavy. “Must be solid gold.” He took Victor’s hands and clasped one onto each wrist. The light sparkled off of them, reflecting onto Victor’s scales. Only Victor could take something that lovely and enhance it further.

“They look so pretty on you, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. “I really don’t think you could get any more beautiful.” He brought Victor’s hand back up to his face and nuzzled against it.

Victor purred louder, preening. “No? There’s nothing else you’d like to see me with? Nothing else you’d change about me, if you could?”

“Of course not, I—” Yuuri stopped in his tracks and clamped his lips shut, flush coming back up to his face. Yes, there were a few accessories he’d like to put on Victor. Or rather, in him.

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Victor pouted, crossing his arms. Yuuri spun on the spot, grabbing a tentacle and starting to chew on it. He couldn’t tell Victor. No way was he voicing that.

Victor swam around to face Yuuri, pulling the tentacle out of his mouth and leaning over him until Yuuri was bent over backwards. “What did you think just now?”

Victor’s pheromones made it hard to breathe. Yuuri’s gills worked harder than normal, trying to bring in more oxygen from the water. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Victor brought a finger down, letting a nail scrape over Yuuri’s nipple and drawing out a whimper. “I want to be the prettiest I can for you, Yuuri,” he breathed in Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver. “What is it you want, my darling caecilia? I promise I’ll do it.”

Yuuri’s resolved wavered.

“Well… I don’t want to change anything about you. I’d just like to… add to you?” Yuuri paused, trying to gauge Victor’s reaction. He looked confused, green eyes questioning.

Yuuri lowered his gaze down to Victor’s middle and bit his lip. He moved his hands up cautiously until his palms cupped Victor’s belly. “I just wondered… what you would look like… c-carrying my eggs inside of you.”

Victor gasped. Yuuri immediately let go, afraid he’d gone too far.

“ _Yuu_ ri!! Wow!!” Victor beamed and rushed forward to kiss him. His nails dug into Yuuri’s shoulders in excitement. Yuuri squirmed in his grasp. “You’re not… upset?”

“Why in the ocean would I be upset?” Victor asked, amazed. “Having a part of you inside me… to carry around with me…” He licked his lips. “I’d love that. It’s like I would always have you there with me.”

Yuuri flushed. He let himself float down to the floor of their cave and pulled Victor lightly into his lap, curling one of his tentacles around Victor’s tummy.

“I know it’s not anywhere close to mating season,” Yuuri said. “So we can’t really do that, but… maybe we could practice?”

Victor laced their fingers together and tossed his tail a little in anticipation. “How?”

Yuuri let his hands wrap low around Victor’s waist and skimmed his thumbs up the sides of Victor’s stomach. He put his mouth up to Victor’s ear and gently bit on his lobe. “I’ll just have to stuff you as full as you would be with my children.”

Victor let out a shuddering moan at that. He crashed their lips together and forced his tongue inside until it wrapped around Yuuri’s.

“Mmphh!”

Yuuri threaded his fingers through his lover’s hair, fisting it at the base of his neck. Strands of it floated softly around them in the water and tickled Yuuri where they touched.

Yuuri’s head spun, like he was drunk.

He let his hand curve down and reached for Victor’s slit. It was already sticky with his arousal, some of it running down the front of his tail. Yuuri held open the sides with two fingers, and let the smallest of his tentacles push against Victor’s entrance until it dipped inside, lightly probing.

Victor gasped into his mouth, but Yuuri held him in place by his hair, soothing him with gentle caresses of his tongue. Victor squirmed on his tentacle, trying to suck it further inside, but Yuuri refused to give him more than five inches. This was about stretching Victor, not finishing him.

“Yes, yes,” Victor moaned, his eyes closed. “God, feels so good.” He squeezed tightly on Yuuri’s tentacle and rubbed himself up and down on it, whining when Yuuri pulled it out.

Yuuri held the tentacle up to the light, examining the mess of slick that covered its tip. A line of it ran from it to Victor’s slit. Yuuri swallowed. Victor was panting, hard.

“Look how wet I am for you, Yuuri,” he breathed, bringing his hands down to spread himself wide and show Yuuri his leaking slit. Some of it pooled out and started to leak down the front of his tail. His eyes sparkled and he thrust his hips up in invitation. “ _Please_ , more, fill it more!”

“With what, Vitya?” whispered Yuuri, bringing his hand up to caress Victor’s cheek. He brought them down to the ocean floor and spread Victor out on his back. “What do you want? My tentacles? My cock? My cum?”

Victor moaned. “ _Fuck,_ yes!”

“If you can’t give me an answer, Vitya,” Yuuri said, narrowing his eyes, “then I’ll just have to plug you up with all three.”

Yuuri didn’t even give him a chance to moan. He watched Victor’s eyes pop as he sheathed his whole, thick cock inside of him in one thrust.

Victor cried out, throwing his head back as Yuuri forced his cock further into him. Two of Yuuri’s tentacles wrapped around to grab at Victor’s hair, pulling tight.

Yuuri just smirked. He knew how big he was, how full Victor must have felt with him inside. While Victor’s cock was largest at its head, Yuuri’s was fullest at its base—so much so that he couldn’t even wrap his own hand around it fully. He could feel its ridges catch on Victor’s rim with each thrust and bit his lip, willing himself not to come too soon.

“Ahhh, harder, Yuuri, please,” Victor cried, his whole body moving back and forth with the strength of Yuuri’s thrusts. His long nails scratched down Yuuri’s back, leaving stinging cuts. Victor’s cock curved up against his stomach, a dribble of white leaking out from the tip and into the water.

Yuuri was definitely going to come if he didn’t stop. And as much as he wanted to come, they weren’t finished yet.

He slowed his thrusts, quieting Victor’s little whines. Yuuri loosened the tentacles that gripped Victor’s hair and ran his fingers along his scalp, drawing a deep purr of contentment from him. He felt Victor physically relax in his embrace, still hard, still leaking, but a bit calmer.

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, thrusting deep and slow, “You’re so pretty on your back.” He kissed him softly, swiftly. “And you’ll look even better with a swollen tummy, filled up nice and big with my eggs. You want them, don’t you darling?”

“So much,” whispered Victor, eyes wide. His whole neck and chest had turned pink to match his blush, contrasting brilliantly with the bright green of his scales. “I want to c-carry them for you.” He ran his hands up Yuuri’s arms and looped them around his neck, bracelets clinking. “As m-m-many as you can give me.”

Yuuri purred happily. “You’ll be so beautiful with them nestled inside of you. They’ll push against your slit, make you feel so good… so wet… so _f-full_.” With that, he thrust his largest tentacle in alongside his cock.

Victor wailed. His rim stretched so deliciously around Yuuri as he moved back and forth, pushing the tentacle even deeper within Victor. He held onto the back of Yuuri’s neck as he was split open, unable to do anything but take it.

“Ahhhhhh! _Yuuri_!!”

Victor came, his cock spurting all over Yuuri’s stomach. He moaned from oversensitivity as Yuuri continued to rock into him, letting his tentacle push even deeper than before.

“L-look down, Vitya,” said Yuuri, gritting his teeth. He was painfully hard now, and so close. “C-can you see it? I can see my tentacle inside you. F-fuck, it’s so b-big inside…”

It pushed against Victor’s abdomen, wide as a saucer plate. Victor let out a little whimper and brought shaking hands around to his stomach, feeling Yuuri’s tentacle through his skin and rubbing little soothing circles around it. Yuuri hissed, feeling his precum drip steadily down his cock and into Victor. He was going to come at any moment.

“Yuuri,” Victor said forcefully, commanding him with those startling green eyes. “Come inside me. Don’t stop until I’m as full as I will be with all of your eggs.”

Yuuri choked back a moan. He could feel it rising within him, his balls tightening and tentacles tensing up.

_“Come for me.”_

Yuuri let out a scream as he felt himself burst inside of Victor, cum pouring out of both his cock and his tentacle in thick waves. Victor’s belly expanded, growing bigger and bigger with each splash of cum.

“Yuuri, I—I can’t take it, it’s too much—ah!!” He heard Victor cry, his tail thrashing wildly as his stomach kept inflating with Yuuri’s seed. Yuuri held Victor close, caging him in with his arms and tentacles as he continued to release inside of him, unable to stop.

Eventually, the flood slowed and finished. They laid there together, gasping for breath.

After a time, Victor spoke. “How did you do that?” he asked in amazement. “I know what I said to you, but I didn’t _actually_ expect you to come that much.”

“I guess we tricked my body into thinking it really was mating season,” Yuuri murmured, purple-lidded eyes closing. “Minus the eggs, of course.” He shifted carefully until he was able to pull out his dick. “Ngghhh.”

“Wait,” Victor stopped him. “L-leave the tentacle in, for now. I want to memorize this feeling.”

Yuuri cocked an eye open. “You really like it?”

“Yuuri, if this is what being pregnant is like, I don’t think I’d ever want to be anything else,” said Victor, deadpanned.

Yuuri laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “I think it only will be if I fuck you every day of your pregnancy.”

“And neither of us has that kind of stamina.”

Yuuri chuckled softly in agreement, laying on his side and caressing Victor’s swollen tummy with his tentacles. “You really are so beautiful like this. I mean, you’re beautiful all the time, but this is a side of you only I can see. And I love it.”

He took a deep breath. “Vitya, will you be my mate?”

There was no answer. Yuuri turned to see that Victor had already fallen asleep. He smiled, cuddling into Victor’s side and pressing a kiss to his fins before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece, considering leaving a comment? :)  
> Follow me on Twitter @coymilk or Tumblr @idril !


End file.
